Release
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Emma and Hook split up, and now Emma is dealing with a personal issue as a direct result. Fortunately for her, Regina understands and has a the perfect solution. PWP, mostly.
1. The Problem

It had all started because of a dream, which anyone with half a brain would know is not something a person can control. Of course, anyone with half a brain would also know that dreams don't directly represent reality either. If you dream of having a purple cat as a pet, that doesn't mean you want a purple cat as a pet. It probably means you have abandonment issues or something.

Whatever it meant, it definitely did _not_ mean you wanted a purple cat, which is what Emma had been trying to explain until she was blue in the face to Killian.

It was _just_ a dream. Yes, she would go so far as to admit that it was a _wet_ dream, but that didn't mean anything. Dreams are weird, and so what if she was moaning someone else's name in her sleep? That didn't mean anything either because, as she reminded him for the hundredth time, dreams weren't reality. Aside from all of that, they were proven true loves, so he really had nothing to worry about.

Still, after three months of almost consistent arguments and his suddenly constant need to be reassured that she did, in fact, love him, it all became too much. She hated to do it. She knew the town, especially her parents and Regina, would probably kill her for it, but it had to be done. She was _this_ close to whipping out the white hair, black leather, and sending him back to Hades herself.

For the sake of her sanity, she broke it off.

That had been a year ago, and he was still living sullenly in a boat at the docks. She'd cared for about a month when she'd found out where he'd went, but that all changed when she also found out about the constant stream of women, and a few men, that seemed to come and go. After she had to break up an illegal gambling operations and arrest him as the ringleader, her irritation had solidified, and she was completely done with him. If the only reason he'd ever been on the straight and narrow was to get into her pants, then he could keep going crooked all the way out of town for all she cared.

She was no one's reason to be the good guy nor was she a prize to be won.

Still, a year is a very long time. A year in Storybrooke is an eternity. Everything she did was under a microscope. She couldn't so much as sneeze without half the town saying bless you and the other half asking if she was running a fever. She once tripped over air, and people who weren't anywhere _near_ where it happened had asked if she was hurt. The amount of attention the town paid to her and her family was insane, which meant she couldn't do anything that would cause even the littlest bit of controversy because that might cause Henry problems or give her mother more reasons to intrude.

With that kind of scrutiny on her day and night, she couldn't even do something as simple as scratch an itch, which was unfortunate because that itch had been growing for the past seven or eight months. She wasn't looking for locking it down forever with someone or anything of the sort. She just needed to find another consenting adult with whom she could quietly and discreetly scratch the itch without having the whole town start in on her love life again, or, worse, her mother start questioning where she went off to when she wasn't at home or at work.

Outside of Storybrooke in the before time when she got like this, she'd just go out and pick someone up. A little one-and-done was perfect. No strings. No fuss. No muss.

That wasn't happening now, and her agitation was getting bad enough that she had started wishing for another super powerful bad guy to come into town just so she had something to focus on because she was now to the point that her hand or a toy wasn't cutting it.

She needed human contact of the adult content kind.

Which is why, when she was sitting in the dinner absentmindedly staring into space and lamenting her lack of release, her brain completely checked out when Regina Mills walked in wearing a pants suit that Emma was certain she hadn't worn since the first year the blonde came to Storybrooke. It was one of those wonderfully tailored power suits the mayor was always so fond of back in the day. This one was a three piece number with a crisp white shirt, and, despite wearing a fully buttoned vest, the shirt was unbuttoned low enough that Emma's eyes caught the shine of a silky skin toned bra underneath.

It was the kind of outfit that had haunted her dreams in the first couple of years of her residence in the town. Her mind swam back to all the fantasies she used to have about over powering the uptight mayor and having her way with the fiery brunette. She could feel herself getting hot as her mind conjured up what Regina probably sounded like in the throes of passion and what her skin probably felt like underneath that curve hugging pants suit.

Her breathing quickened, and she knew she was staring, but she just couldn't stop herself. It was like looking back at a time capsule of her lust. Yes, Regina was most definitely a different person now, and, yes, they'd somehow become very close friends, but the most recent iteration of Regina Mills was _not_ someone Emma would want to throw over a desk and fuck without mercy or someone she would want to beg to do the same to her. This Regina was the type of person you took your time with. You made sure she knew you wanted her for more than her body, and you cuddled afterward and maybe spent the night. She was the kind of person you took home to meet the parents, and, when you went back home with her for the night, you made sure she knew you loved her before you made her scream your name.

The last thought made Emma startle, causing a knife to clatter to the floor, which caught Regina's attention. She glanced over, raised a curious eyebrow, and headed for the corner table where Emma was sitting alone and silently cussing herself.

"Emma, is everything alright?"

No, everything was _not_ alright. "Yeah, fine. I just," the blonde hastily reached down to retrieve the knife, "dropped my knife. " She gave a smile, more of a grimace really, and held the knife up for display as she sat back up in her seat.

"Yes, I see that." Cocking her head to the side, Regina gracefully slid into the chair on the other side of the table. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you've been on edge a lot recently. Are you sure everything's okay?"

What could she really say? 'No, everything is terrible because I haven't had sex in over a year, and, holy fuck, what you're wearing today isn't helping.' Yeah, that wasn't going to fly. "Well, you know, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Between the horniness and the wet dreams, that wasn't a lie.

The brunette leaned forward, causing her shirt to dip down. "Are you sick?"

Emma internally groaned as she forced her eyes to move back to the brown ones intently watching her. "No, just… uh… well…" They were friends, right? They could have girl talk, right? No, no they could not. They didn't do girl talk. They did bro talk, and any conversation about her actual issue was going to lead straight to why she and Killian had split, which also wouldn't fly.

"No, not really sick." She sighed. When had she become bad at lying to the mayor? "I think maybe it's just too quiet around here lately, you know? Normally by now we'd be fighting some big bad guy or something, but everything is still pretty okay. I guess it has me jumpy."

Regina chuckled as she settled back down into her chair. "Don't jinx us."

Emma gave a small, tight smile. "So, what's the occasion?" She awkwardly gestured at the brunette's outfit. "I haven't seen you wear one of those numbers since around the time the first curse broke."

"In fact, this is the exact outfit I wore when you broke my curse." Regina ran a finger along the white outline of one of her lapels. "I thought about tossing it over the years because, you know, bad associations," she grinned at the other woman and gave just a very slight wink, "but, over time, it's sort of become more of a symbol of some very good things that came from some very bad." She dropped her hand back to the table to play with the knife. "I saw it in my closet today and wanted to wear it."

"I always thought you looked amazing in those suits." The younger woman's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and she winced. Now she was apparently a teenaged boy.

Regina smirked. "I always suspected as much."

"So, what?" Emma ran her eyes over Regina, narrowing them in accusation. "You were messing with me that whole time?"

"Well," the mayor raised her eyebrows and shrugged again, "it worked. I mean, you must admit I distracted you more than once during staff meetings with a well-timed pen drop and pick up or a moment when I just _had_ to get that file out of the bottom drawer."

Emma snorted. "I should've know." She rolled her eyes, wiping at her face. "God, was I really that obvious? That's so embarrassing."

"You were, and," Regina leaned in again, smirking as she watched Emma's eyes flicker to her cleavage once again, "you are now." She laughed at the raw shock and horror that danced across the blonde's face. "Emma, you need to find some… _release_ before you blow a gasket."

"And _how_ , exactly, am I supposed to that," the sheriff hissed under her breath to keep attention off of them. "When the whole town watches every single thing I do, it's not like I can just go randomly hookup with someone to blow off steam. Can you image how it would affect Henry if they thought I was a whore? God," she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "this town is full of the most judgmental people I have ever known, and I've known Evangelical Republicans." She groaned. "What do you do?"

"You mean, besides eat a lot of chocolate and read questionable romance novels when no one is around?" Regina sighed heavily at Emma's earnest, pleading look for help. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" It was almost a screech, but the blonde somehow managed to hold it in check. "You mean to tell me you don't have some kind of magic fix for this or something?"

"Magical fixes, unless it involves taking someone's heart or placing them under a spell to direct them to do your bidding, are akin to buying a very good toy, so, no, not really." Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Before you came here, Graham was a regular fixture in my bed, but I was a different person then, and that's not something I would ever do again. After you broke the curse, we were all too busy to really worry about it, and then Robin…" She trailed off, the pain evident in her eyes. "It's lonelier now."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I mean, I don't know, but, you know…" Emma frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stick my foot in it."

"I know. I'm not offended." Glancing around the diner, Regina took note of the afternoon lunch rush starting. "Why don't you come back to my place? Henry's at school, and I suddenly find that I don't want to be around people." She stood up and motioned with her head to go. "I'll cook you a grilled cheese sandwich."

"You know," Emma said as she stood to follow, throwing a couple of bills on the table on her way, "I am people."

"No, you're Emma." Regina replied as if that answer was obvious.

The blonde slow blinked. "Oh."


	2. Possible Solutions

"What about the pirate?" Regina set a plate down for each of them so they could sit at the kitchen counter and eat their grilled cheese.

Emma shrugged. "What about him?"

"I'm sure he'd take care of your issue for you if you went down there. He still has feelings for you." The older woman tried to sound nonchalant, but it was clear it bothered her.

"He probably does, and, honestly, I still love him, but it's not enough. He's too insecure and unstable. I mean, I know we're true loves, but I just really have a problem with the fact he only tries to be good when he's trying to be with me. It's, I don't know, it's douche-y."

Regina nodded. "I've always said you could do better than him, but, for a quickie, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad."

"I know, and it would be." Emma swallowed down her bite of sandwich with a swig of water. "But this town… I can't leave, not really, and I can't bring someone from the outside into this. I can't just go off and have a one night stand because God only knows what would happen while I'm gone, and I can't even get a friend with benefits because the whole town would be talking about it tomorrow." She let a disgusted snort escape before taking another sip of water. "No one can keep a secret in this place."

Regina carefully set her water down and tilted her head in thought. "I can."

The blonde shook her head. "You can what?"

"Keep a secret." Slowly, Regina pushed away from the counter to walk over to the other woman. "I can also do friends with benefits because I know how to be discreet, and I'm the only person in town who no one would bat an eye about you keeping time with during your downtown time."

"Okay," Emma could feel her body pulling in all kinds of confused ways. She was already starting to get wet at the very idea of them having sex, but her heart said she didn't want that if Regina was only doing it for Emma's sake. Her mind said this would be a bad idea, and her whole body screamed something had to give. "But…. Uh… you shouldn't volunteer for something like that unless you want to, too. I mean, you're not…"

"Emma," Regina husked. "We're both adults. We both have an itch that needs scratch _badly_. This isn't just for your benefit. It's for mine, too. I know you can keep a secret. I know I can trust you and trust you to be discreet." She reached out to play with the collar of the other woman's shirt. "Besides, you should know by now one of my favorite things to do is watch you walk away in those jeans. I'm consenting, and, if you're consenting, we have half the afternoon to consent together before anyone misses us."

The blonde's brain short circuited. It was too much and not enough. She had needs. They had needs. It was the perfect setup, and they had three hours. "I hope you're not mad, but fuck the dishes." She reached forward and pulled the brunette into a deep kiss as she transported them to Regina's bedroom.


	3. The Best Solution

"I'd much rather you fuck _me_ ," the older woman retorted between kisses as they pulled at each other's clothing. She guided them toward her bed as she hastily unbuttoned Emma's shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. "Your skin is perfect," she muttered before dipping her head down to trace a wet line over the younger woman's collar bone while reaching behind to unhook Emma's bra.

The blonde closed her eyes, allowing the shudder from the feel of Regina's hot tongue leaving a cooling streak across her oversensitive skin to run along her body. She gasped when the other woman blew gently across it, causing goosebumps follow the shudder. "God," she managed to pant out before finding enough footing to stop them so she could pull the jacket off of Regina's frame. "Too many clothes," she gasped out as her bra hit the floor and the older woman's hands found her already hardened nipples.

"Then fix it," the brunette challenged as she pushed the younger woman backwards onto the bed and ran her hands from Emma's exposed and needy nipples down to the button of her jeans. "I've always wanted to do this," she comment with a purr in her voice as she popped the button of the jeans and began to slowly unzip them.

Emma grunted and groaned, both frustrated at the fact Regina was still clothed and in desperate need for Regina to keep doing exactly what she was doing. Summoning whatever small bit of concentration she had left she managed to flick her hands and gave a small but triumphant laugh as the suit she'd admired earlier disappeared from the brunette's body and reappeared in a heap on the bedroom floor.

"Very impressive, Swan," Regina said with a chuckle while she slowly pulled the painted on jeans and very wet underwear over the lanky, quivering legs of the woman sprawled on the bed before her. "You missed my underwear, though."

"Give me a second," Emma said between gasping breathes. Everything was on fire. Regina's fingernails were leaving trails down her legs as her pants where oh so slowly being pulled from her body, and the world was starting to spin. She gave another flick and groaned appreciatively. "Fixed it."

"So you did," Regina smirked, tossing the remainder of the blonde's clothes on the floor with her own. She pulled back to take a moment to take in the sight before her. Emma lay panting, legs spread, face full of honest want and need, and Regina found herself shaking with anticipation of tasting what was before her. "The pirate doesn't know what he lost," she commented quietly before leaning back over the younger woman and kissing her fiercely.

Slowly, she made her way back down Emma's body, leaving hot and wet openmouthed kisses along her path. She stopped at each breast, lavishing attention on each, making certain Emma writhed and pleaded for release because of the quick flicks and sharp nips she bestowed upon each before moving down. She scraped her fingernails firmly across the abs she'd admired more times than she wanted to admit, smirking when she saw them quiver and jump at her touch.

Finally reaching Emma's center, she stopped again and looked up the other woman's body to find ferocious green eyes staring intently down at her. She locked onto the gaze, keeping contact as she took the first swipe and internally grinning when Emma's eyes rolled back and her head lolled backwards.

"Regina, please," the pleading was instant and the need was almost a physical thing the older woman could touch. With care, she circled her tongue around Emma's clit, careful to not make direct contact but close enough to drive the other woman to distraction.

Emma's hips moved of their own accord and her thighs shook violently. It was beautiful torture. Regina was good at what she was doing, and everything Emma had ever imagined about how this would be if they ever got here wasn't even close to how good it actually felt.

The world fell away. Her mind was wordless, thoughtless. Her only focus was what Regina was doing between her legs. Her breathing came in gasping pleas for the brunette to let her come for her, and her body tensed more with each swipe of the talented mayor's tongue.

Time passed slowly by before Regina finally moved on to pull Emma's clit into her mouth to suck and lick at the needy little button, and Emma came undone.

Her back locked in an arch, hands grasped the duvet on either side of her body as her orgasm rocked through her. She screamed out Regina's name over and over with interjections of 'oh my God' and 'holy fuck' for what felt like a blessed eternity.

When she finally came back down from her high, she opened her eyes to find Regina still hovering over her, watching her from between the blonde's legs. "Better?"

"Fuck." Emma panted. "I don't think I can see."

Regina smirked, carefully moving up the bed, making sure not to brush against the other woman's over sensitized body. "I'll take that as a yes."

The younger woman took in a few deep breaths and tried to blink her sight back. "Later, I want to know when and how you learned how to do that." She felt the tiredness begin to overwhelm her. It'd been so long since she was this relaxed. She felt as though she could sleep forever, but she fought it. This was finally happening, and she wasn't going to leave Regina in need.

The brunette chuckled. "Couldn't we simply chalk it up to age and experience?"

Emma forced herself to roll onto her side so that she could see the other woman. "For now." She knew her smile was a dopey grin. She didn't care. Leaning forward, she captured Regina's lips with her own. "I'm busy right now anyway." Pulling away she pushed them both over, reversing their positions. "Damn it, Regina, how is it possible that you're living, breathing sex?"

With a greedy mouth, the blonde dove in, taking a painfully hard nipple into her mouth to suck and then flick with her tongue.

Regina inhaled sharply and her hand flew the blonde curls before her. She threaded her fingers through the mass of hair and held the other woman's head there. "Practice," she growled out before moving the younger woman's head to her other breast. "Don't tease too much, dear," she warned between gasps. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Whatever amount of satiated Emma may have felt disappeared in a whoosh of fresh arousal. This was it. This was her dark little fantasy, to have the Queen tell her what to do.

She growled as she allowed herself to be led by the other woman. In short time, she felt herself being guided down, and her mouth hungrily licked and sucked whatever skin was along her path.

Regina was glistening. Everything was the scent of her arousal, and Emma took a moment to appreciate what she saw as the hand that had guided her moved back to play with needy nipple. "Like what you see?"

"So much," the blonde happily admitted before reaching out to run her finger over Regina's wetness. The other woman was hot and slick. As Emma explored her, she could hear the usually in control older woman keening and mewing in need.

"Now, dear, before I take care of it myself." Emma looked up from her work to see the fire in Regina's eyes. She was deadly serious, and, somehow, that made everything intensify.

"Can't have that," the younger woman replied with a smirk before pushing two fingers slowly into the woman before her.

Regina groaned in relief. "God, finally," she breathed out while tilting her hips up to give the other woman better access.

Emma moved to hover over Regina as her fingers worked in and out of the brunette and her thumb swiped over and over again across the older woman's engorged clit. "So perfect," she muttered as she watched in rapt fascination while Regina's body moved to the rhythm she set for them.

Opening her eyes, the brunette swallowed down the groans rolling from her neck and reached up to dig her fingernails into the other woman's back. She pulled herself up, keeping the rhythm while pulling her mouth up to Emma's ear to whisper in a hoarse voice, "Make me come, Ms. Swan."

The blonde grunted, the feel of the older woman's fingernails digging into her back only added to the erotic scene she found herself in. "As you please," she said in a gravelly voice, pushing the older woman back down and holding her there with her free hand as she quickly moved back down the brunette's body. Before she replaced her thumb with her mouth, she added with a purr, "my Queen."

A few more strokes of her hand and quick flicks of tongue had Regina calling out her name in a long moan that seemed to start at the brunette's toes and end in her hairline. Emma continued to stroke and gently lick, carefully helping the brunette come down, and, when she was sure Regina was done, she very cautiously removed her fingers and made her way up the bed.

For a long time, the lay together in silence. As their bodies cooled down and began to relax, both felt sleep over taking them. Eventually, Regina managed to raise a hand to use enough magic to get them under the sheets, and Emma contently found herself cuddling with the older woman.

They dozed for bit before Regina finally stirred. "We should have done that a long time ago," she observed as she moved them so that Emma was on her back and she wrapped around the younger woman's side.

"When would we have found the time or opportunity?" Emma winced. With the endorphins gone, the nail marks on her back stung a touch, but it was worth. It certainly wouldn't keep her from doing it again. She let out a satisfied sigh as she began to make lazy circles along the other woman's back. "Do you think this will end well?"

"No." Regina chuckled. "I think it'll end how all of my and your adventures end."

Emma nodded. "Probably, but maybe not. I mean, this was really good, and we don't hate each anymore, so…."

"We shall see." The brunette ran her hand over Emma's abs lightly, appreciating the marks she'd left there earlier. "I suppose we'll have to deal with things as they come."

"We always have." Emma looked down at Regina and smirked. "I have hope."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Typical Charming."

"You like it. I can tell." The blonde leaned over to kiss the other woman on the forehead. "You're still smiling, and you didn't kick me out as soon as we were done."

"And what makes you think we're done, Swan?" Regina pointedly looked at the clock. "We still have two hours to get out a year's worth of sexual frustration."

Emma's grin turned into a feral smile. "Oh, my apologies, your Majesty. Please, allow me to make it up to you by taking care of some more of that frustration."

With a mocking royal nod, Regina leaned back into the bed and spread for the blonde. "Proceed."


End file.
